


The Lion and the Dragon and the Gay Bar

by The_Magic_Tuba_Pixie



Series: New Spirit City (Humanized AU) [9]
Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Kini Nui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Tuba_Pixie/pseuds/The_Magic_Tuba_Pixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does a Toa have to do to get a drink in this town?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Night Out

                The bar under the name "Kiwi Newie's" had been downtown for as long as anyone could remember and the tacky neon "w" had been broken for just as long, giving the place a lived-in air, as well as the nickname "Kini's."  When the six strangers washed up into town, Kini's had been pretty dead.  However, the heroes (saviors, troublemakers, vigilantes, even gods, as some people called them) found Kini's to be the perfect meeting ground; it was placed roughly in the middle of town, equidistant from each sector.  Kini's had served the six well, and pretty soon, others began to visit the bar again and it cleaned itself up (the neon "w" had been replaced at one time, but a very careful vandal had restored it to its traditional glory; the owners got the hint and Kini's stayed Kini's).  It had become a popular spot in recent history, sometimes full to capacity.  There was always one circlular table left empty whenever the six were elsewhere, though; it's where they would meet and discuss business pertaining to the safety of their charges.

                The circular table was empty tonight, as well, despite the fact some of the six were present.  Percival Howell-Thomas cast a glance over his shoulder at the table from his vantage point at the bar, then turned back to Lewis Washington, who was casually pushing peanuts around on the bar surface.  He had been explaining something to Sir Korman Peterson-Kelly, but got distracted and became engrossed in the drama that ran rampant in the legumes' lives.  Percy was still shocked that Sir Korman had agreed to meet them at the bar, and more surprised that he hadn't moved away from Lewis when they sat down.

                Sir Korman was staring at the aged bourbon selection behind the bar, his Kanohi Akaku lenses shifting as he no doubt zoomed in and investigated each label carefully and remotely.

                Thomas Hunt banged down his second fireball shot.  "Aren't you ever going to make a decision, old man?"

                Sir Korman did not move, except twisting his neck sightly to peruse the next bottle's label.  He was halfway down the selection on display by now.  "I choose my poison carefully, Thomas.  You know that."

                Percy wondered momentarily if it was a good idea to allow Thomas Hunt to sit next to Sir Korman at the bar, but they hadn't yet began fighting, so Percy shrugged internally and let it be.  Besides, he was aware of Lewis's current...sobriety level, and did not want to leave his side.

                Thomas had scoffed an leaned back on his stool, looking out at the bar.  "I'm still surprised I'd find the Ice King himself in a place like this when we hadn't called an official meeting."  The blonde man nudged the Toa of Ice as he turned back to his three companions.  Thomas was already feeling the effects of the whiskey; he was usually an affectonate drunk, probably too self-conscious when sober to allow his internal affections to suface.

                "Percival informed me of the bar's wide selection."  Korman said.  His Akaku twitched.  "I am not disappointed."  He gestured to the bartender as Thomas threw up his hands dramatically.

                "And the man finaly makes a decision!"  The Toa of Fire flopped forward on the bar, letting his entre (and impressive) forearms rest on the bar.  Leaning forward, past Sir Korman, he addressed Lewis and Percy.  "I was beginning to think he wasn't going to drink at all.  How you two holding up down there?"

                Percy smiled and raised his mixed drink. 

                Lewis flicked a peanut off the bar.  "Enough with your foulmouthed pestilence, swine!  Begone!"  And then dissolved into giggles.

                Thomas stared, brow furrowed.  "Is he...?"

                "High as a kite," Percy confirmed, taking a sip of his drink.  He glanced at Sir Korman, who Percy was sure would make a remark about how "that is not a proper example of how the Matoran should behave," but the man simply accepted his gin from the bartender with a nod and slid over some cash.

                Thomas turned his head towards Korman, pointing.  "The Green Glider over there is stoned."

                Korman had been holding his glass up to his face, letting the smell of the alcohol waft into his nose, and looked down at Thoman.  "I can see that."  He then took his first sip and smiled faintly.  "Excellent," he remarked to himself.

                "Crossfaded," Lewis corrected, in between giggling fits.  He was rubbing his face a little bit, peanuts completely forgotten.

                Percy sighed into his drink, trying not to think about how he was trying to forget about Orlis the same way Lewis had the peanuts.

                Almost as if on queue, the Toa of Air let his arm drape across Percy's shoulders.  It fell off and Lewis's hand landed on the barstool, where he settled for grabbing Pecy's ass instead.  Percy visibly straightened up and looked at Lewis.  The neon green eyes stared back at him from under hooded lids, a coy grin tugging at one side of his mouth, where Sir Korman couldn't see.

                "Let's get out of here," mouthed Lewis, nodding towards the back door.  Percy was grateful; he wasn't sure how much longer he wanted to stay near Thomas; he'd heard about the little fiasco in the mining district earlier this week and was afraid the Toa of Fire would bring it up.

                Momentarily collecting his composure, Percy slid some money onto the bar.  "Welp," he said, standing up from the stool, "I think it's time I get this guy home; he's had a little too much fun for one night."

                Lewis leaned back to face Korman and Thomas, flashing a sleepy grin and a two-fingered peace sign.  He began to stand up, but Percy caught him under the arms and helped him out the back door with a wave to the other Toa.

                Sir Korman and Thomas watched them go.  Thomas knocked back another shot (that he hadn't remembered ordering) and held the shot glass to his lips, thinking and peering at the freshly-closed door.  He pointed at it and said "Didn't Percy and Orlis have a thing goin'?"

                Sir Korman's eyes left the door (he had watched the two make their way down the alley, too) and returned to his gin.  "They did.  But no longer."

                Thomas continued to stare, eyes squinting further.  (He had probably forgotten that he had recently acquired his own Akaku, but that was for the better.)  "I didn't know Lewis was bisexual..."  He had seen the Toa of Air with a few ladies before, but never with a man like he was with Percy...

                "I believe he identifies as pansexual," Sir Korman stated.

                Thomas now turned to Sir Korman, drunken confusion sprawled across his face.  "What?"

                Sir Korman saved the explanation for a later date (and, hopefully, someone who cared a bit more), as the bar's front doors opened and a familiar voice called out to the Toa.

                "Sir Korman and Thomas.  Didn't think I'd see you two here at the queer bar."  (Another thing: Kini's had sort of attracted patrons of a decidedly non-heterosexual variety, most likely seeking camaraderie with the decidedly non-heterosexual heroes that had washed ashore.  A simple neon rainbow near the door acknowledged the change in company.)

                Thomas let his head roll around his shoulders until he could see the newcomers.  He put on a coy grin, albeit lopsidedly.  "Gail Lee."  He said.  "My very favorite lesbian."

                Gail grinned and walked up to Thomas, punching him in the shoulder.  "Thomas Hunt.  My very favorite straight boy."

                Thomas stuck out his tongue, then nodded to the second newcomer.  "And Orlis, too!"

                Gail grinned. "Yup.  Look who I dragged out of his man cave."  She grabbed the large, dark-haired man by the arm and thrust him at Thomas and Korman.

                Korman knew what had happened between the Toa of Earth and the Toa of Stone, so he nodded at Orlis Newton wordlessly.  Orlis didn't meet his gaze.

                Thomas, however, was not quite so tactful.  He put down his next shot (sloshing a bit over the side) and pointed at Orlis.  "Hey!  You just missed Percy!  And Lewis. They left ... together."  About halfway through, Thomas realized his blunder, but plowed through, regardless.  He quickly turned his back and slammed down his fourth shot.

                Sir Korman didn't react, Gail pursed her lips and sighed, and Orlis looked down.  "Perhaps I should have stayed-" he began to mutter as he turned, but Gail grabbed his arm suddenly.

                "Oh, no.  You're not going anywhere," she said, dragging him to the empty barstools next to Thomas.  As she sat Orlis down, she hissed in Thomas's ear: "Apologize."

                Thomas's head whipped around suddenly, eyes full of fire.

                Gail met them unflinchingly.

                Thomas ground his teeth, but blew the steam out his nose and clapped Orlis on the shoulder.  "My bad, man, I forgot you two weren't fucking any more."  He shook Orlis's shoulder in the way bros do and laughed.

                Orlis didn't laugh.

                "Ah, come on, man, it was a joke!"  Thomas laughed again, but let his hand drop.

                "I'd rather not talk about it," Orlis said quietly.  Thomas was lucky he was cute.

                "So!" Gail interjected loudly.  "I don't suppose anything interesting happened down in the blacksmithing district, eh?"  She motioned at the bartender an ordered her usual.

                "Not really," Thomas sighed.  "It's pretty calm in the land of hot people.  Though I heard you water ladies had a run-in with Nui Rama.  Nui Jaga.  New..noowee Jaw...guh."  Thomas squinted his eyes again, trying to remember the name of a specific rahi.  He mimed buzzing wings.  "Those flying thingies."

                Gail nodded as she waited for her drink.  "Natalie and I fended off a small swarm the other day," she said.  "But we're not here to discuss business.  I came by to get Orlis out of the house and into the field again."  It was her turn to clap the big man on the shoulder.

                Thomas's eyes lit up.  "Maybe we can find you a new boyfriend!"

                Behind him, Sir Korman sighed and rubbed his temples.

                Orlis looked uncomfortable as Thomas brandished his finger at him.  "I'll bet I can find you the best boyfriend ever," he said.

                "Thomas, I really don't think-"

                Thomas smushed his finger to his lips, shushing Gail.  "Shush, you.  Best boyfriend."  He then spun on his barstool so he was facing the rest of the bar.  He scanned the patrons intensely.

                Gail and Orlis watched him and exchanged worried looks.  Sir Korman very carefully enjoyed his gin and ignored the proceedings.

                Just before Thomas gave up, a young Matoran male made the mistake of walking by his stool.  Thomas leapt up and pointed dramatically.  "You!"  He shouted.  "You look like you could be a homosexual."  He draped an arm around Orlis and dragged the other hand down the Toa's face.  "How would you like a chance to fuc-"

                "THOMAS," Gail had also risen from her seat and placed herself between the Toa and the Matoran.  To the civilian, she said "I'm so sorry.  Please forgive him, he's had a bit to drink."  To Thomas, she snapped "You can't just go around doing that!"

                Thomas spread his arms wide, brow furrowed in confusion for the second time tonight.  "Why not?  I don't know how you gays work!"

                "Not like that!" Gail hissed.

                As the two bickered, Orlis waved the poor Matoran off and sighed.  He would have actually slipped out unnoticed had someone not crashed through the bar doors.

                "Rahi!  Coming this way!  A huge one!"


	2. Enter the Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh, oh.

                Gail Lee was the first Toa out the door and into the street, flying past the Matoran who cried Rahi.  She spotted the beast immediately; a large Muaka tearing its way down the lamp-lit street.  Gail could see the infected Hau on its shoulders, and even from a distance, she saw the same black veins branching out from the mask.  "It's been on there a while," she remarked to Orlis, who had followed her out.

                Orlis Newton nodded wordlessly, eyes locked on the huge cat-like beast.

                Gail padded herself, then made an exasperted sound.  "I left my Akaku at home!"  She called over her shoulder.  "Sir Korman!  What can you tell me?"

                Sir Korman Peterson-Kelly had taken up a vantage point by Kini's door.  His Kanohi Akaku's long-rangle lens was in the dominant position as he investigated the ever-closer Rahi.  "Right shoulder mask is deeper than the left.  It's tried to remove the mask a few times; some of the abrasions on the right shoulder are still fresh.  I suggest removing the right Hau first; perhaps the shock will force the beast out of consciousness and the left Hau can be removed easily."

                Gail nodded and turned back to face the beast.  It was almost upon them.  She readied herself, bunching her legs up beneath her, ready to strike, when a short blast of bullets above her head caused her to duck.  She whirled around.

                "Shit," Thomas Hunt had stumbled out of the bar and drawn his Firesword subcompact out of his jacket.  The first rounds had gone wide, thankfully.

                "Thomas!" Gail roared.  "What the fuck!"

                Even Thomas's ego couldn't justify drunken spewing of semiauomatic fire.  "That was my bad," he admitted.

                Gail was furious, but didn't have time to give Tom the what-for.  A grunt from Orlis and a screetch from the Muaka snapped her attention back to the more pressing matter.  Orlis had run ahead and stopped the cat in its tracks, assisted by some earth wrapped around his ankles.

                A well-placed jet of icy wind in the eye of the Muaka sent it reeling backwards. Sir Korman called from Kini's door: "That is a great way to let that Rahi break your legs."

                Orlis looked back over his wide shoulder and nodded.  He wasn't thinking straight.  He shook the earth off his ankles, but stood his ground, taking a wider stance.  It didn't take the Muaka long to recover, batting at its eye with a massive paw.  It roared at the four heroes and charged the closest.  Orlis grabbed the short snout again and forced the cat's nose into the dirt.

                Thomas began to rush forward to assist, but Gail grabbed his arm, nearly throwing him to the ground.  "The fuck, Gail?" he snapped.

                "You are far too drunk to be removing that mask," she snapped back.  "Stay here and provide sweeping backup."  She donned her blue Kanohi Hau and charged the beast, using its inclined head to get up onto its massive shoulders.  On the way up, she shouted to Orlis "Put on your Hau!"

                Once she was up and had a firm grip, Orlis pushed the Muaka's head to the side.  He slipped on his own obsidian Kanohi Hau as the feline form crashed over him and into the next building over.  Orlis winced.

                He then cowered reflexively as a wide arc of firey ammunition swept past him and at the Rahi.  Thomas swore again as he righted himself again.

                _This is incredibly dangerous,_ Orlis thought as he straightened up.  The orb-like sheild was beginning to fade around Gail's body; she had seen the volley coming and was unharmed.  The blood around the rubble the Muaka was pulling itself out of proved that the Rahi was not so lucky.

                Gail held tight to the matted fur as the Muaka howled at Thomas.  Thomas belched, then roared back, a bit of alcohol-infused spittle igniting as he did.

                The cat bunched up its hind legs, then exploded forward, huge paws outstretched to crush the Toa of Fire, then it suddenly stopped and fell to the earth on its belly.  It whipped its head back (Gail just barely hanging on) to see ruptured concrete and black earth encircling its hind feet.  Orlis had fled the scene, however, and sprinted to a fire hydrant nearby, switching masks as he ran.  The Muaka hissed and swiped at him, but he was too far away.

                The Toa of Earth slid his Kanohi Pakari onto his face as he approached the hydrant, then swatted it.  The heavy metal object broke cleanly at the base and water exploded upwards.  Orlis turned towards Gail on the Rahi.

                The Toa of Water knew what to do.  She reached out one hand towards the column of water, grasped at it, then guided the heavy stream across the front paws of the Muaka. "Korman!"  She called as the water gushed over the cat and street.  "A little help?"

                The water immediately began to freeze, trapping the Rahi in place.  Sir Korman approached, hand outstretched, pouring more and more wintry power on to the water until the Muaka's entire front legs were covered in a thick layer of ice.

                The Muaka's shoulders rippled as it yanked and squirmed, trying to tear free of the ice.  Gail slid down the back and changed positions until she was just behind the infected Hau.  She could smell the ichor dripping off and watched the mask shift with the muscles in the great beast's shoulder.  "This is gonna hurt," she remarked as she withdrew her climbing hooks from her belt.  Putting one in each eyehole of the nasty Hau, she squeezed the Muaka's spine with her legs and yanked hard.

                The mask didn't budge.  Gail made an annoyed sound in the back of her throat and changed positions.  She planted her feet on the writing muscle of the Muaka's shoulder and yanked again.  The cat yelped in pain and tried to get its head around its shoulder to bite at her, but it couln't reach.  Gail replanted her feet and pulled long and hard, this time making progress.  She could feel fibers tearing and could almost hear skin ripping as the mask began to come loose, all this over the howls of protest and pain. Gail was screaming, too, but she didn't notice until she stopped when the mask came loose.  The Toa of Water reeled backwards, off the great beast's shoulder and hit the concrete with a thud.  The mask clattered to the ground a few feet behind her.

                Sir Korman wasted no time.  The Muaka collapsed when the mask came loose, but did not loose consciousness.  The Toa of Ice quickly scaled the great cat's other leg, drawing his rapier out of his umbrella sheath.  He ignored the cats attempt to bite him and plunged the sword into the flesh next to the second infected Hau.  With a grunt and a savage motion, he levered the blade against the Muaka's shoulder and popped the less-ingraned mask off.  It, too, clattered to the ground a few feet in front of the beast.  As Korman dropped down, he shot a blast of icy air at each shoulder to numb the creature's pain.  He then bent down and retireved the infected Hau.  Straightening up, the Ice King would have tossed the mask to Thomas to destroy it, but the Toa of Fire had his back to the Muaka and his friends.  "Thomas," Sir Korman began.

                But the blonde-haired man held up a closed fist, silencing Korman.  Thomas's head was cocked to one side and he crouched foward slightly.

                Korman moved beside him and asked quietly "What is it?"

                "Thought I heard somethin'," Thomas answered.  He straightened and pointed down the street in the opposite direction the Muaka had come.  "That way."

                Sir Korman used his Kanohi Akaku's night vision setting to peer down the street.  Why were all the street lights out?

                The reason was made clear to him as the lamp furthest away was snuffed out.  It was quick as lightning, but Sir Korman made out the black claws that struck the glass.  He followed the long arm back into the middle of the street, where he saw the culprit.  A large, lizardlike creature was slowly making its way up the thorofare, punching out lights left and right, always staying in shadow as best it could.  The Kanohi Akaku's night vision picked out the ugly snout and eyes that were too close together, all above the vicious sharp teeth and a snakelike tongue.

                "Tarakava," Korman breathed.


	3. And Enter the Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boxing lizards and kitties and stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never owned the Tarakava set, but I always wanted it. So I wrote this fanfiction about it.
> 
> The internet is weird.

                "A what now?" Thomas Hunt asked.  Man, why had he had those five shots?  Or was it six?

                "Tarakava," Sir Korman Peterson-Kelly repeated, stepping forward.

                "Shit," Thomas breathed.  He turned around (probably a little too fast; he wobbled a bit).  "Get that kitty outta' here!"

                Gail Lee was coming around the shoulder of the now still Muaka, rubbing her head and holding the greater infected Hau.  She leapt aside as a spray of fire came roaring at her and the Rahi.  When it subsided, she brought water cascadng down from still-spewing broken fire hydrant to douse the few flames on the fur of the Rahi, then turned in the direction the flames had come.  "Thomas!" she roared.

                "That was supposed to be shorter," he remarked sheepishly.  But before Gail could really lay into him, he waved his hand at the Muaka.  "No, but seriously!  Get it out of here!"

                " _Why._ " Gail was furious.

                "We got a Taragauava comin' in," Thomas said, pointing into the darkness behind him.

                "Tarakava," Sir Korman corrected over his shoulder. "It does not know we are aware of it yet.  Remove the Muaka before it becomes an issue."

                Gail's face dropped its rage immeditely.  "Shit."  She looked back to where the fire hydrant had been.  "Orlis, can you-"

                But Orlis wasn't there.  He had moved to the Muaka's leg and began to furiously claw at the ice, shaving it away.  Thomas followed his lead, running up to the other leg and using small jets of fire to thaw out the thick ice.

                Gail left them to it and joined Sir Korman.  "It's a reptile, right?" she asked.

                Sir Korman nodded.  He was making small circles with his hands by his sides, not terribly noticeable.  "I am cooling the air it moves through.  That will slow it down a bit."

                Gail nodded and peered out into the darkness.  "I don't see it."

                Sir Korman used his Kanohi Akaku again.  The large lizard should have been visible by now to the naked eye.  The lights had stopped going out, as well.  He switched to thermal vision, scanning the surrounding area.  "It has been discovered.  It will be attacking from a different angle now."

                Gail scanned the rooftops around them, her claws out again.  Tarakava hunted in shallow water, usually, so she was used to dealing with them near the habor.  She had never faced one in an urban setting, though.  She wondered where the lizard could be hiding...

                A grunt and a crash from behind her let her know.  The Muaka began to panic, wrenching its shoulders, trying to free itself.  Orlis was still clawing away loosening the ice, but Thomas was no longer at his post.  His was the leg closer to the building on the street and it lay unattended and half-melted.  Thomas was digging himself out of a trashcan and newspaper stand on the opposite sidewalk.

                "Son of a _bitch!_ " he fumed as he struggled to get free.  He shot a column of fire across the street as soon as he got one hand free, but the Tarakava was gone.

                Sir Korman swore as his thermal vision was washed out by the fire.  He swept his gaze to the other side of the street on the off chance that the lizard had leapt the gap, but all he could see was the rising body tempterature of Thomas Hunt as he got more and more angry.

                The glasslike tinkling of ice shattering filled the air as the Muaka ripped its paw free.  Orlis was already clawing away at the next leg again.  It didn't take much work before the feline was able to break the ice again.  Orlis let the earth around the cat's hind legs dissolve and the rahi needed not be told twice.  It mewed once, then turned tail and ran.  As it did so, however, a black fist cracked the concrete behind it.  The Muaka ignored the attempted attack and scampered out of sight.

                The street was silent again, except for Thomas's swearing as he worked his way free of the rubble.  Orlis walked over and grabbed the Toa of Fire's arm and hauled him to his feet.  Thomas nearly crashed into Orlis, getting close enough that the Toa of Earth could smell the alcohol still on his friend's breath.

                "I just wanted to have a good time tonight," Thomas was saying.  "But _noooo,_ we had to fight an overgrown alleycat and now its fucking lizard _boyfriend_!"  He adressed the last two words to the open air above him.

                Unexpectedly, the "lizard boyfriend" chose then to make its appearance.  Two fist slammed down either side of Thomas and Orlis, still grasping forearms.  The scaly teal head swept down from above and roared, baring its great white teeth.

                Thomas screamed, followed by a "mother _fuck_!" and reflexively shot a column of fire at the Tarakava.  It withdrew its head, back into the darkness, but not before Orlis caught a good look at the infected Kanohi Kakama on the lizard's nose.  It had been worn and faded to an almost mud color.

                Orlis's chest tightened involuntarily.

                Thomas moved away from the twin craters and stumbled back to join Gail and Sir Korman.  "Orlis!"  He cried.

                "It only attacks the stragglers of a group!  If we're together, we have a lower chance of getting hit with its punches!" Gail caught Thomas as he tripped into her, saying "I am way too drunk for this shit."

                But Orlis didn't move.  He stood there, in the light of a steetlamp, waiting.  His friends called out to him once more.  He turned his head, the Kanohi Pakari still masking his face, and that's when the Tarakava struck again.  But Orlis's eyes never left the spot were the Rahi had been.  He was ready for the fist that came rushing at him; he sidestepped and caught the wrist of the scaly beast, then yanked hard.  A strangled cry of protest came from above as the beast lost its balance and toppled forwards, into the light.  Orlis didn't move until their faces were almost touching, then he grabbed the Kakama by the eyeholes.  He looked the Tarakava in its beady red eyes, then vicuously ripped the mask off.

                The lizard fell the rest of the way to the ground, its long body sort of pooling on the sidewalk.  Once it was all in once place, it collected itself quickly and, in a serpentine motion, shot off into the night without a sound.

                It all happened so quickly, the other three Toa weren't sure how to react.  They simply stood in the middle of the street, watching as Orlis looked at the mottled brown and grey mask in his hands.

                Orlis's hands shook a little as he gazed down at the familiar mask.  He tried not to see Percival's eyes in the empty sockets, tried not to hear his easy laugh coming out the side vents.  His hands shook a little harder and the mask began to blur as tears welled up in Orlis's deep green eyes.  He snapped the mask without activating his Pakari and let the pieces fall to the ground.  He turned and left without a word.

                Gail, Korman, and Thomas watched these events unfold in silence.  Thomas was the first to break it.  "Orlis!" he called, beginning to move after the Toa of Earth.

                Gail grabbed at his arm, but his slightly drunken movements made him unpredictable.  "Thomas!" she said.  "Thomas, no!"

                But Thomas was already too far away.  He turned back, palms facing the remaining two Toa, waving them off.  "Don't worry!"  He said cheerily.  "I got this."  And he turned back and jogged after Orlis, only tripping over his feet a few times.

                Gail swore and began to move after him, but a pale grey umbrella blocked her path.

                "Let him go," Korman said as he watched the Toa of Earth and Toa of Fire advance into the night.


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tahu tries to help again, but it goes a bit better this time.

                Orlis Newton was trying very hard to ignore the stuttering footsteps that pursued him into the night, almost as hard as Thomas Hunt was trying to catch up with his friend.

                “Orlis,” Thomas called out, his breath a little airy, either from the exertion of keeping up with the Toa of Earth or from still being slightly intoxicated and having just fought off two large rahi.  “Orlis, man, wait up.”

                Orlis had been slowing his pace a little, but maintaining a short distance between him and Thomas.  He stopped now and let the Toa of Fire sort of crash into him with a small “ah, shit.”  Orlis half turned, allowing Thomas to steady himself on a forearm, and waited.

                Thomas laughed a little.  “Oh, man, I still got a little…” he trailed off, waving his hand in front of his face.  “I took a few more shots than I should have.”  He swallowed.  “But I’m comin’ down off it, I swear.”

                Orlis waited some more.

                “Look,” Thomas let go of Orlis’s forearm and stepped back.  “I … I kind of fucked up last week.  With the … the donut shop.”

                Orlis let his stabilizing arm fall and turned to face Thomas fully.  Was he … apologizing?

                Thomas rubbed the back of his head.  “I just … I mean,”

                Orlis was still silent.

                “Fuck, man.”  Thomas remarked to himself.  “Look, I just can’t stand to see you like that.  Like this.”  He gestured back the way they had come, back towards the broken Kakama.  “You’re a great guy and I know that I can work with Percy fine, but he’s kind of-”

                Orlis held up a hand, looking away.

                “Right, yeah,” Thomas bit his lip.  “Uh.  You’re great, though, and I want to introduce you to some people.”

                Orlis sighed.  He didn’t move.  Maybe it couldn’t hurt.  He needed to move on, really, and new faces might help.  It certainly would help more than what he’d been doing.

                Thomas started when Orlis abruptly pushed his Pakari up his face and turned to face Thomas.

                “Yes.  Introduce me to them.”

                Thomas pumped his fist once.  “Hoo-rah.  Alright, head towards the blacksmithing district.  I have a captain of the guard and some friends you should meet.”

 

                James Leir turned when the pool hall’s doors busted open at two in the morning and two rambunctious forms all but fell through.  He was halfway across the hall to confront the intruders when they stood up to their full height, laughing a little.

                “Toa Tahu!” James exclaimed as Thomas Hunt laughed off the end of a story Orlis Newton had been telling him.  “And Toa Onua!  What … what are you doing here?  Do you need the Ta-Koro Guard for something?”

                Thomas laughed.  “Ha ha, nah, man, I just thought we’d swing by!  We were in the neighborhood.”

                “At two in the morning?” James responded, incredulous.

                “Rahi with infected masks rarely sleep,” Orlis remarked.  He was in higher spirits after walking a while with Thomas, who was becoming more sober.

                James’s eyebrows shot up but Thomas pushed past him instead of explaining.  “Who do we have here?” he asked, addressing the two other forms in the hall, each idling on a wall or a barstool.

                “It’s just us,” Tak said, pushing himself off the wall he was leaning on, stepping into the light above the pool table.

                “Tak!” Thomas exclaimed and embraced the boy fiercely.  “There wasn’t any damage to Kini’s after we scared off those Rahi, was there?”

                Tak shook his head.  “No, it’ll survive to another day.  We appreciate your defenses, though.”

                “I know I appreciated those Fireball shots,” Thomas grinned.  “Speaking of which, is there any …?”

                The final form stepped into the pool hall light, holding a half-empty handle of whiskey.  “It ain’t no Fireball, but it has a nice kick to it,” he said.  The Matoran set down a few shot glasses and the bottle on the green felt.  “We’ve been sipping on this since we each got off work.  I’m willing to share with some Toa.”

                As Thomas nodded vigorously, a “bitchin’” escaping from his grin, Orlis approached the table.  He watched the Matoran pour the shots.  Orlis declined the shot presented him, and watched as the other four clinked their shot glasses together, tapped the green felt, then knocked back the shots.

                “Beautiful,” Thomas grinned, showing too much teeth as he breathed out and a small flame escaped his lips.

                “Name’s Netwon Parsons, by the way,” the mystery Matoran said, extending a hand.

                Orlis shook it.  “I know you.  You’re in my district.”

                Newton smiled (and blushed a little?).  “What tipped you off?”

                Orlis pointed to the orange Pakari hanging from Newton’s waist.  “The lights in that mask are used in the mines most often.  And the grease on your clothes.  And hands.”

                Newton grinned sheepishly as he wiped his large hands on his work pants.  It did nothing to take off the grease ingrained in the Onu-Matoran’s hands.  “I just got off my late shift,” he admitted.  “Needed a drink and maybe a few rounds of pool with some friends.  We actually just finished a game.  You two wanna jump in?”

                Orlis was about to decline again, but Thomas smacked his arm as he passed.  “Hell yeah.  Gimme a stick.”

                “Cue,” James corrected, handing Thomas the long, tapered pole.

                “You guys wanna do doubles?” Thomas asked, ignoring the correction.  He pointed at Orlis and Newton.  “How about Onu-Matoran versus Ta-Matoran?”  Before Orlis could say anything, Thomas lifted his now-empty shotglass with a “Hell yeah!” and darted to the other side of the table.  He turned to Tak and James, standing tall.  “Which one of you two brave men will be helping me bring honor to Ta-Koro this night?”  Tak stepped back into the shadows as James grabbed another cue.

                Newton handed Orlis a cue.  “You play much?”  He didn’t see the Toa shake his head because he was looking for another stick.  “Huh.  Guess we’ll have to share.”

                Orlis had no problem with this.  He had forgotten how to shoot, though, but Newton was kind enough to show him.  Multiple times.  Because Orlis found himself staring at Newton’s ass as he bent over the table, or at the muscles as they bunched across his shoulders when he shot the cue forward.

                After a few rounds (both of pool and alcohol), James let his cue stick base plop to the ground with an air of finality.  “Alright, I’m about to pass out.  Callin’ it a night, boys.”

                Thomas let himself flop dramatically over the table.  “Aw, but why?”

                James gestured to Tak in the corner.  “Tak’s already passed out.  I gotta get him home.”  He leveled the pool cue at Thomas.  “And you, too, by the looks of ya.”

                Thomas only grinned and rolled over, nearly falling off the table.  James was by his side before that could happen and Thomas leapt up, arms wide to steady himself.  “I’m fine,” Thomas said defiantly.

                James let him have that as he gently shook Tak awake, who quickly jolted up and looked around before he got his bearings.  They exchanged a few quiet words, then James turned.  “Okay, the Ta-Koro train is leaving the station.  Toa Tahu, would you like to join us?”

                Thomas nodded.  “It would be my pleasure.” 

                As the group left the empty bar, James locked the door, then turned to face Newton.  “Nuparu, can you get yourself home?  Sorry, I forgot to ask.”

                The Matoran nodded.  “I’m good.  Besides,” he reached for Orlis, but missed his shoulders and ended up grabbing the Toa by the waist instead.  “I’ve got a big, strong Toa-Hero Onua to take me home.”  (Internally, he was screaming both about accidentally grabbing what was essentially a demigod by the damn waist and by the double entendre he had just made.  Externally, he was grinning.)

                Orlis didn’t really notice; he was enjoying the slight buzz he had acquired throughout the games too much.  He let his heavy arm flop across Newton’s shoulders.

                “Cool,” James responded, having caught the panic in Newton’s eyes.  “I’ll leave you two to it, then.  See you later!”

                As they left, Orlis ignored the obvious wink Thomas sent his way.

 

                As they neared Onu-Koro, conversation slowed.  They had long since released each other as they could both walk fine and it wasn’t that cold out.  Orlis walked Newton to the door of an apartment building and stopped.  Newton casually spun his keys around his finger.  “So, uh,” he began.  “Do you… do you want to … come up?”  He had been avoiding the Toa’s eyes, but made eye contact for the last words.

                Orlis knew this was coming.  He sighed and smiled.  “I…” he rubbed his arm and looked down.  “I really shouldn’t.”

                Newton was silent.  “Are you sure?”

                Orlis didn't look at him until he felt a hand on his shoulder.  Newton’s green eyes spoke volumes of almost … pity?  Maybe concern.  It was late and Orlis was still kind of drunk.

                “You just … I mean, I don’t want to pry, but…” the thumb rubbed.  “You seem like you could use some company right now.”

                Orlis opened his mouth.  Damn those green eyes.  He knew where this could go if he wasn't careful.  But the hand felt so warm just on his shoulder.  “I’m going to be frank,” Orlis began.

                Newton cocked his head.

                “We shouldn't fuck.”  Orlis placed his hand on Newton’s.  “But not sleeping alone sounds good right now.”

                Newton’s eyes brightened.  Those damn green eyes.  “We can just cuddle, or something, if you want!  Or, Hell, you could crash on my bed and I’ll take the couch and-”

                Orlis cut him off my laughing.  “I’d like the cuddling option.”


End file.
